Un regalo para Nii-san
by AngelPhoenix12
Summary: El pequeño Sasuke Uchiha está vagando por la Aldea buscando un regalo para su hermano mayor, pero para un niño de seis años no es fácil elegir qué comprar, si es que le venden y si es que no se gasta todo el dinero con ese raro niño rubio.


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un Regalo Para Nii-san**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El pequeño Sasuke Uchiha de seis años estaba sentado en una banca con el ceño fruncido.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor y no sabia que regalarle, él lo consideraba como el mejor Ninja y el mejor hermano del mundo. Por eso había pasado todo el día pensando en el regalo perfecto, incluso tenia una pequeña lista de regalos que le podría gustar a su Nii-san... pero no podía regalarle ninguno de ellos.

1.-Un set de Kunai con el símbolo del clan... pero eso era lo que todos los primos le regalan cada año...

2.-El nuevo libro que lanzó su autor favorito... pero Shisui llego con el mismo libro en la mañana, el niño frunció aún más el ceño.

3.-Una caja de Dangos extra grande... pero okaa-san le prepararía para la cena... y los Dangos de okaa-san eran los mejores de toda la Aldea.

4.-Una Katana con su nombre grabado... pero el vendedor se negó a venderle un arma como esa a un niño de seis años, de hecho se negó a venderle cualquier cosa.

5.- ...

El pequeño Sasuke gruño mientras arrugaba el pequeño pedazo de papel que tenia en sus manos y lo lanzó al suelo y lo pisó con toda su fuerza. Se preguntaba porque no podía pensar en un buen regalo, se supone que era inteligente y ni siquiera puede pensar en un buen regalo.

Después de su pequeño "momento de ira" (en realidad fue una rabieta infantil, pero Sasuke insistía que era solo estrés) comenzó a vagar por las calles de la aldea y ver las vitrinas de las tiendas, tal vez haciendo eso se le ocurra algo...

...Una Tienda de Ropa... -Eso es lo que regala obaa-san- refunfuño Sasuke.

...Una Librería... -Estúpido Shisui-nii...-

...Una Tienda de Armas... -Estúpidos vendedores...-

...Una Florería... -Estúpidas Flores...-

...Una tienda de Fotos... -Estúpidas fotos...- el niño ya se estaba "estresando" otra vez.

...Una Tienda de Ramen... -Estúpido Ramen...- gruño aun más fuerte.

...

-¡Oi! Teme...-gritó un otro niño desde el local- El Ramen no es estúpido, es la comida más sabrosa de todas, de hecho cuando sea Hokage el Ramen sera comida oficial y todos comerán esta delicia incluso los gruñones como tú 'ttebayo!-

La ceja de Sasuke se crispó al oír tal idiotez, si el pequeño ya estaba de mal genio ahora estaba furioso. Él tenía mejores cosas que hacer pero oír ese discurso del Ramen le alteró los nervios y entro al "modo rabieta".

-¡Eres un Dobe si crees que eso pasara!- le gritó al otro niño mientras lo apuntaba y le sacaba la lengua

-¡Tu eres el Dobe!- le gritó el otro niño

-Hpm... tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir contigo dobe...-

-Si como no, estás huyendo porque sabes que tengo razón-

-... Tengo que comprar algo, no estoy huyendo-

-¡Tienes dinero!, oí que venden unos dulces muy ácidos que te hacen lloran y los quiero probar pero no tengo dinero... ¡Pero tu sí! Anda vamos a comprar- Dicho esto el niño rubio agarro del brazo al pequeño Sasuke y los arrastró hasta un local de dulces.

El lugar era pequeño pero colorido se podían ver grandes cantidades de caramelo, era el sueño de cualquier niño y con el dinero que tenía Sasuke podía comprar muchos, muchos dulces... Su mano se acercó a su bolsillo tentado en gastar todo lo que su madre le había dado para comprar toneladas de caramelo, la mano entró al bolsillo y tocó las monedas...

¡NO!

Eran para el regalo de Itachi-Nii y no podía gastarlo en golosinas... pero unas cuantas no harían daño... NO... Pero...

-Hey! Teme mira estas son, se ven deliciosas...- dijo el niño apoyado en la vitrina del local

-No...-

-¿Como que no?...-

-No quiero gastar mi dinero en dulces- dijo Sasuke girando la cabeza para dar más "seriedad" a su afirmación

-Pero míralos... son tan dulces... tan ácidos... tan deliciosos- dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y saboreaba los dulces imaginarios.

El pequeño Sasuke vaciló y miró a los caramelos... tan coloridos, tan brillantes, tan tentadores...

-Anda compra dos y veamos quien aguanta más...-

Son solo dos simples caramelos... y tenía mucho dinero... tal vez sí podría...

-¿O acaso te dan miedo?...-

-No me dan miedo... ¡los voy a comprar!-

El pequeño niño rubio saltó de alegría y vio como el otro niño pidió al vendedor, estaba tan emocionado... al fin iba a probar los dulces de los que tanto hablaban Kiba y sus amigos, tal vez así lo aceptarían como su amigo y todo gracias al Teme... quizás deba preguntarle su nombre y si quiere ser su amigo también... su corazoncillo brincó de alegría al pensar estar rodeado de amigos que se preocupen por él...

-Muy bien Dobe aquí están- le entregó uno y se quedo con el otro -A la de 1... 2... 3...-

Los dos niños metieron el dulce en su boca al mismo tiempo y saborearon la golosina, al principio era dulce pensó Sasuke... Esto fue una estafa, una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo y dinero...

El caramelo comenzó a volverse ácido rápidamente, y los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a llorar mientras que los de su compañero estaban cerrados con fuerza... Esto fue una mala idea. A final los dos niños escupieron su caramelo y comenzaron a reír.

-Kiba es un Baka, esto es asqueroso- gritó el rubio.

-Tal vez es porque tiene lengua de perro- refunfuño el otro

-Hey teme, ¿Como te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el pequeño mientras inflaba el pecho

-Teme... mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré el futuro Hokage-

-Primero tendrás que entrar a la academia Naruto-kun-dijo una voz anciana detrás de ellos.

-Ho..Hokage-sama-dijo Sasuke mientras hacía una reverencia, ante esto Sarutobi se rió.

-Naruto-kun, no te encontré en casa y tenía que entregarte tu Dinero-

-Gracias Hokage-Sama-grito Naruto

-Pero no te gastes el dinero en dulces- bromeó, pero al escuchar esto Sasuke sintió una punzada de culpa y agacho la cabeza, Sarutobi se dio cuenta de ésto- ¿Que pasa pequeño?-

-Tenía que comprar un regalo de cumpleaños a Itachi-Nii-san, pero estoy aquí gastando su dinero en dulces, soy el peor hermano del mundo... mi Nii-san ya no me va a querer... y ni siquiera se que regalarle- comenzó a sollozar

-Ahh... Un regalo para Itachi-kun, Cuentame... ¿Como lo ves a él? -dijo pensativo el Hokage

-...Mi Nii-san es el mejor de todos, el es un super Ninja es muy fuerte, muy rápido... ni siquiera Oto-san lo puede atrapar-rió suavemente- también es muy bueno conmigo siempre sabe qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor...-

-... ¿Conoces el Ensō pequeño?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza - En la Filosofía Zen el Ensō significa "Circulo" y para los practicantes del Zen representa en su vaciedad perfección de la armonía-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi Nii-san?-cuestiono Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

El Hokage río de nuevo ante la impaciencia del niño -El Ensō también simboliza la expresión del momento... La libertad... pero más importante aún, simboliza la Fuerza, la Elegancia y la Inteligencia...-

-Como mi Nii-san...- susurro Sasuke - Pero que tiene que ver con el regalo... no puedo regalarle un circulo...-

-Pero puedes regalarle algo que se asemeje a un Ensō...- El Hokage sonrió y palmeó la cabeza de ambos niños y se fue.

...

-Entonces... ¿vas a regalarle a tu hermano un circulo?- pregunto Naruto rascándose la Cabeza.

-Sí-dijo firmemente- Porque mi hermano es como el Ensō-

-¿Tu hermano es un circulo?- pregunto ahora más confundido - Ahí verás tú... Voy a comer Ramen... Adiós Sasuke-TEME y toma tu dinero-le entregó algunas monedas y se fue rápidamente, se sentía mal por hacer que Sasuke hiciera algo que no quería y se sentía mal porque también quería un Nii-san, alguien que lo haga sentir mejor.

Sasuke se quedó mirando al extraño niño rubio un momento, pero después salió corriendo en búsqueda de algún regalo... Otra vez miraba las tiendas pero esta vez de una perspectiva diferente...

-...Algo circular... Vamos Sasuke piensa...- murmuraba para sí el niño mientras miraba a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo que se asemeje a un Ensō.

-Un Aro de Hula... -¡NO!-

-Una Playera con un Circulo... -¡NO!-

-Hasta un clan con Círculos inscritos en todas partes... -¿¡En Serio!?, estúpido clan Haruno-

Hasta que se ocurrió... -un pergamino... y así lo podrá colgar en su Habitación-

El Pequeño Sasuke sonrió ante su idea, así cada vez que su Nii-san despierte va a ver el pergamino y se va a acordar de él... es el regalo perfecto.

El niño salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de pergaminos completamente emocionado, al fin tenía el regalo perfecto, su Nii-san estaría tan feliz, seria el mejor regalo de todos.

Pero su felicidad duró poco al darse cuenta que la tienda estaba cerrada, al parecer el dueño había ido a otra aldea para reabastecerse de suministros...

El rostro de Sasuke se frunció...

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizar...

Su Labio inferior empezó a temblar...

-Los Uchiha no lloran... los Uchiha no lloran- repetía en su cabeza los dichos de su padre

Sasuke bajó la cabeza y se fue caminando mientras sollozaba... ¿Que le iba a dar ahora?...

Frustrado el pequeño niño pateó una piedra...

¿Y si no encontraba nada?...

Patea la piedra...

¿Y si llegaba sin regalo?...

Patea la piedra...

¿Se enoja?...

Patea la Piedra...

¿Ya no lo querría?...

Grito...

-¡Oye niño ten más cuidado!- le grito una mujer desde un puesto ambulante

-Lo siento...-murmuro Sasuke con un tono de melancolía

-Oye niño ¿estas bien?- pregunto la mujer, El pequeño solo contesto negado con la cabeza

-Dime que paso...Talvez te ayude hablar con alguien-

Sasuke volvió a negar con la cabeza

-¿Quieres un poco de agua niño?- suspiró la mujer mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Asintió con la cabeza y la mujer lo dirigió a donde estaba su puesto de venta.

-Toma pequeño, ¿quieres decirme ahora qué pasó?, ¿Estás perdido? Porque puedo llevarte a la estacion de policia y...-

-No... no estoy perdido- susurro Sasuke rápidamente, no podía ir a la oficina de papá y decir que se había perdido.

-Hola... ¿podría ver ese collar?- preguntó una señora que se acercó al puesto de venta.

-Sí claro...- respondió la mujer que estaba consolando a Sasuke

-Es para mi hija, es bonito... pero me parece muy masculino...-cuestionó la señora mientras miraba el collar.

-De hecho si, es un collar masculino señora...-respondió la mujer

Sasuke terminó su vaso de agua y miro curioso la interacción de las dos mujeres, sus párpados se abrieron... era perfecto...

El niño arrancó de las manos el collar que tenía la señora y lo analizo detalladamente, era una cadena metálica simple... pero tenía tres círculos de plata en ella.

-Ensō...-murmuró el niño- tres de ellos...-

Las mujeres quedaron viendo al niño como observaba la cadena.

-¡Lo quiero...!- grito el niño con expresión decidida a la mujer que atendía el puesto de joyas.

-Claro niño... pero ¿porque?...- dijo la mujer mientras recibía el dinero y envolvía el collar.

-Para mi Nii-san- respondió el niño al recibir el paquete -Gracias Señora... Muchas Gracias- dicho esto se fue corriendo a su casa... estaba a tiempo para el cumpleaños de su Hermano.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo... Cruzó la aldea... Cruzó las puertas del Compuesto Uchiha... Entró a su casa... Y allí estaban... Esperándolo para empezar el cumpleaños...

La fiesta se celebró en el jardín de la casa... La decoración era hermosa, Mikoto se preocupo de llenar de lamparas de papel con el símbolo Uchiha, serpentinas de colores colgando, mesas y sillas decoradas de acuerdo a la época... Y mesas llenas de comidas en especial de dulces, los favoritos de Itachi.

-Muy bien ahora que llego Sasuke-kun podemos comenzar- dijo Mikoto

Se reunieron todos alrededor de una gran mesa y le cantaron a Itachi, Mikoto estaba a su derecha y Fugaku a su izquierda, junto a el estaba Shisui y otros primos, y junto a Mikoto estaba Sasuke y Obaa-san. Repartieron los trozos de pastel y cada quien se fue a comer, Sasuke se escabullo entre la multitud y fue a abrazar a su Hermano.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Nii-san- dijo enterrando la cara en su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Gracias Sasuke- dijo devolviendole el abrazo.

-Itachi-kun, hijo este regalo es de mi parte y de tu Padre- dijo Mikoto.

-Gracias Okaa-san- respondió mientras abría el regalo, era una Katana con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en el mango y su nombre grabado en la hoja.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado de no haber regalado una katana...

-Itachi-san- dijo una de las primas- tome, de parte de mi familia- Era un juego de armaduras blindadas estilo ANBU.

-Gracias- respondió solemne Itachi

-Oh.. Itachi-kun, Feliz cumpleaños pequeño primo- exclamó Shisui abrazando a un inexpresivo Itachi -Se que te dí un regalo en la mañana pero creo que este libro te gustará más...- dijo con un pequeño guiño

Itachi suspiró y abrió el regalo... segundos más tarde lo estaba cerrando de nuevo con la cara completamente roja... -¡Shisui! este regalo es totalmente inapropiado- le regaño.

-Lo se Primito- dijo.

-Que es Nii-san, Quiero ver- dijo Sasuke intentando agarrar el regalo.

-No pequeño Sasuke~ - dijo Shisui con una voz melosa- los niños pequeños no pueden ver esos libros, pero cuando seas mayor yo te regalaré uno ¿Okay?~-

-Okay!- grito Sasuke emocionado

-¡Shisui vete!- Gruñó Itachi

-Sasuke-kun... ¿qué le vas a regalar a Itachi-chan~?-Dijo Shisui desviando el tema, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de parte de su primo.

-Yo... Esto... Es un regalo muy especial Nii-san- dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano.

La mirada de Itachi se suavizó al ver a su pequeño hermano. - Puedo verlo Otouto- pidió amablemente Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y le entregó una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

Itachi quitó lentamente el papel de regalo y se encontró con una cajita de terciopelo roja, lentamente la abrió y se encontró con un collar plateado con tres círculos en el.

-¿Un collar?- preguntó Shisui - Sasuke-kun, te equivocaste Itachi es niño no niña, que tenga es pelo largo es otra cosa.-

Sasuke negó con la cabeza- No es solo un collar, tiene tres Ensō, uno es por la Fuerza, el otro es la Elegancia y el Ultimo es la Inteligencia...- dijo apuntando a cada circulo del collar.

-El Ensō, también significa libertad- murmuro Itachi.

-Si Nii-san-

Shisui miro preocupado a su primo - _Libertad es lo que más necesitas Itachi-kun_ -

-Otouto... Gracias por el Regalo...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- ha sido el mejor Regalo que me han dado.- Sasuke abrazo a su hermano mayor con fuerza.

Todo es esfuerzo había valido la pena...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Holaa**

Espero les haya gustado la historia, hace tiempo la tenia rondando en mi cabeza y quería escribirla, además me encanta ver esta faceta dulce entre estos hermanos. Espero que les Haya Gustado

 **Gracias por Leer...**


End file.
